


Sanha Before Dentist

by TheFunk



Series: Astro Drabbles [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Dentists, Ducks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Sanha absolutely hates the dentist, and it's up to Jinwoo to get him there.





	

The day had come. The day Sanha had been dreading for nearly a month. Dentist day. They’d told him that he’d need to get his last baby tooth pulled to make room for his adult teeth. He’d tried to block the memory from his mind, but he couldn’t.

If Jinwoo hadn’t remembered, he could have pretended like he’d forgotten about it. But no, Jinwoo had to have a perfectly working memory. The jerk. It was almost like he wanted to see Sanha suffer.

“C’mon Sanha, we’ve got to get going, or else we’ll be late. And don’t give me that look, you know you have to do this.”

Sanha whined when he realized his pout wasn’t working. Jinwoo always caved when he pouted, so why wasn’t it working now?

“But hyuuuung~ I don’t want to go to the dentist. You won’t make me will you? You know how much I hate the dentist!”

He decided to double down, adding in his lethal puppy dog eyes to his already dangerous pout. Now there was no way Jinwoo could possibly make him go to the dentist. If he truly loved him, he would forget all about the dentist and they’d stay home and cuddle for the rest of the day.

“Baby, you know that this is important for your health right? If you don’t get it pulled your other tooth will try to come in and it’ll hurt and mess up your whole mouth.”

He knew that Jinwoo had a point, and this was probably an important appointment, but Sanha was terrified of the dentist. Jinwoo knew that.

“Afterwards we can go see the ducks at the park. How does that sound?”

Sanha whined. Of course Jinwoo would offer to take him to see the ducks. Ducks were his one true weakness. They were so cute and yellow and fluffy and... Sanha would do just about anything to go see the ducks.

He pouted a little bit more before answering, “Fine, but we have to see the ducks. Or else I’ll never trust you again.”

Jinwoo cheered and grabbed Sanha’s hand, leading him out to the car. “Don’t worry baby, we’ll go see the ducks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
